


Quiet, they might hear you

by PizzaLxrry



Category: One Direction
Genre: FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT DONT JUDGE, M/M, Public Kink, Smut, blowjob, cinema, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaLxrry/pseuds/PizzaLxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go to the cinema every other week, but this time Louis chooses to spice it up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet, they might hear you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I've ever written so don't hate please :S

Every other weekend, Louis and Harry would take a trip to the cinema, watch a cheesy movie with a big bowl of buttered popcorn and a shared coke, and then go home and fuck fast, long and needy. The both looked forward to these days. 

Harry walks home after a satisfactory day at work, whistling a happy tune of Ed Sheeran and picking flour and cookie dough out of his hair. He smiles slightly as he thinks of his and Louis' trip to the cinema later today, and decides that it is time to spoil Louis. Which means an extra big bowl of popcorn... And maybe some mentos, Louis loves those. He walks up to the flat and turns on the light, but he can't see Louis anywhere. 

"Honey, I'm home!" He says humorously and smiles to himself."In the shower, love," he hears Louis call back. Harry takes off his shoes and jacket before walking through the kitchen and over to the bathroom door. 

"Can I join you?" He asks, and hears a muffled sound as reply. That's good enough. He opens the door and in the right corner Louis is standing in the shower, soaping up his own hair and grinning at Harry. Louis is naked and wet and really fucking beautiful, so Harry takes his time to appreciate the body of his boyfriend before grinning back at him. 

"Enjoying your view?" Louis teases and turns around so he can sway his hips. He immediately feels a pair of hands groping his bum and he turns around to slap Harry's hands away. He reaches forward to whisper in Harry ear, "later baby, then we can have some fun." He licks Harry's ear lope lightly and feels him shudder. Satisfied, he pulls back and Harry hands him the towel, the bulge quite obvious in his tight skinny jeans. "You will take care of this later," he says sternly and points between his legs. Louis just winks and finishes drying off. "So are we going to that movie or not?" Louis says smugly and slaps Harry's bum on the way out of the bathroom.

***

"Uhm, one big bowl of buttered popcorn, a big coke and some, ehm, strawberry mint mentos, please."

They are standing in the cinema building and ordering snacks, Harry still flustered and horny from earlier. The man behind the desk raises his eyebrows as he sees Harry's small problem and Louis laughs, making Harry blush uncontrollably. Fucking twink he is. "H-have a good time and enjoy the, eh, movie," the now also flustered young man says. Louis wraps an arm around Harry's waist and pulls them towards the right cinema room. 

Harry starts steering Louis when they enter and pulls him away from the big screen, saying quietly, "we got seats in the back." They get comfortable right away, cuddling up with Louis' leg over Harry's, and their heads resting against each other. The advertisements show up on the screen, showing cars, flowers, cinema offers and clothes sales over and over again for about 10 minutes before the lights finally get dimmed and the movie starts. "I've seen Frozen way too many times," Louis whispers to Harry as Anna starts singing, "but I absolutely love it."

They laugh and steal small kisses, and when Louis rests his hand on Harry's thigh, his thoughts go back to the bathroom; Louis standing naked with his glorious bum all wet and delicious, almost begging to be spanked. Which Louis will be later. It is suddenly getting a bit hot and the hand on his thigh is not helping. Especially not when it starts creeping higher and higher, caressing the fabric with his thumb. His hand finally grabs Harry's throbbing cock through his jeans and squeezes. Hard. Harry's breath hitches and he grabs the seat next to him to steady himself, as Louis keeps palming him through his jeans and staring at the screen like nothing out of the ordinary is happening. Harry removes his hand harshly when he is close, and pulls down his zipper, and brings Louis in for a kiss filled with lust and need. He can taste the strawberry on Louis' tongue from the mentos and the salt from the popcorn, and it is perfect. "Quiet, they might hear you," Louis whispers when he squeezes Harry's dick and he finally looses control. He tugs his briefs off, just enough to grab hold of his cock and bring it out for Louis to wrap his hand around and start getting him off, running a thumb over the slit and using the pre-cum to slick up his movements, and soon Harry is shaking, letting out breathy moans and whimpers, he is so close, he can feel the burn and tightening in his stomach and when Louis twists his hand just ri-

"Would you keep it down?!"

Harry opens his eyes and finds a very mad, old man staring at him and Louis. Harry just whimpers again and Louis apologizes and takes his hand off Harry, making him moan in Louis' ear, long and needy. "Calm down babe, you'll get something much better than my hand," Louis says innocently - way too innocently for what he's about to do - and moves in his seat so he can bend down and wrap his mouth around Harry's cock. He sucks at the head, hard, and flicks his tongue against the slit. Harry brings a hand to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles, almost making them bleed. He uses the other hand to run through Louis' hair, grabbing tightly as he starts bobbing his head over Harry's cock, moaning and sending vibrations through Harry's entire body. He just needs something, one little thing and he'll be there. Louis finally looks up at him, and the sight of his mouth slipped around his cock and his pretty eyelashes surrounding those mischievous eyes, sends him over the top and he releases into Louis' throat, groaning around his hand and probably tugging too hard on his boyfriend's hair. Louis sits up, the cum still in his mouth and he makes sure that Harry's gaze is directed at his mouth as he swallows and moans obscenely. He brings Harry in for a kiss and makes sure he can taste himself and Louis' tongue before pulling back and settling beside his boyfriend again. "Tuck it in love, I paid you back." Harry puts his dick back in his briefs and zips up. He did pay back indeed. Resting his hand behind Louis' shoulder, he focuses on the movie again.

The sex later is perfect, just like the cinema trip every other weekend.


End file.
